That '80s Beginning
by taylorswiftrox
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened after the credits rolled on That '70s Finale? Did you ever wonder what became of Donna and Eric's relationship?...
1. Chapter 1: A Second Chance

"Three! Two! One!" The Forman's living room burst into screams, hugs, and high-fives. They had all made it through the 70's.

"We made it!" Eric shouted over everyone. When Donna came over to him, his first instinct was to kiss her. Donna looked surprised so Eric said, "Oh, sorry."

"No, it's all right." Donna replied. "Let's get out of here." Eric nodded and followed Donna outside where they laid on the Vista-Cruiser's hood and stared at the stairs. "This is how our first date ended." She remembered. "Whatever happened to us back then, back when we were young?"

"Well, Donna, it's a little thing called growing up," Eric answered.

Donna did not find this funny and slapped him in the arm. "Eric, can we have a serious moment and start the '80s out the right way?"

"Ok, sorry." Eric started to laugh. "Remember how we started out the '70s? My parents were having a party and everyone thought we were so cute when we hugged each other after we finished counting down."

"Yeah, and Laurie told you to kiss me." Donna and Eric both broke into laughter. "Why did we have to grow up? Life was so much simpler back then."

"C'mon, Donna. Growing up wasn't that bad, especially when you have someone like you living next door."

Donna blushed. "Thanks but growing up is bad when you're 12 and your mom walks into a room that has your best friend and his mom in it telling you it's time to go bra shopping. And when your mom stops your best friend's dad's car on the first day of 8th grade to ask if you brought enough tampons with you."

This time it was Eric who laughed. "I think the most embarrassing that happened to us is when our parents found out we were having sex."

"That was very embarrassing." There was a long silence and finally I spoke up, "Eric, even when I dated Casey and Randy I was still in love with you. I guess I'll always love you."

"That's what you told me when your parents got re-married, right before we…" Eric reminisced, but stopped short.

"Would it be crazy if I told you that I wanted to, like right now?" Donna asked.

"Are you serious?" Eric exclaimed, jumping off the hood of the car.

Donna sat up. "So you want to?"

"No, I mean, yes I do want to, but… are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Eric, right after you left for Africa, all I could think about was you. And now that you're here, I don't want to waste any minute of our time together." Donna stood up next to Eric and kissed him.

Eric smiled and said, "So I guess were doing this."

"Yeah, I guess we are," Donna said back, leading them to her house.

~~~ . . . ~~~

Half an hour later the voice of Bob, Donna's father, floated through the window from outside. "Donna! You up there?"

"Oh, God, Eric you've gotta get out," Donna told the boy that lay next to her.

"Okay, okay," Eric said, pulling on his pants. "I'll just go the other way."

"Yeah, Dad!" Donna shouted back, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Is Eric with you?" This voice was Kitty's.

Eric shook his head, not wanting to get in trouble.

Donna didn't care and walked to the window, "Yeah! He was helping me pack my last few things for college."

"Tell that dumbass to get his butt down here!" Red shouted up.

"I'll be down there in a second," Eric told his dad and headed down the stairs. "Great to ruin the moment," he mumbled on his way out.

"Wait Eric! I'm coming with you!" Donna chased after Eric.

"What were you guys doing?" Kitty asked once they were outside.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fez said under his breath from his spot on the porch. Jackie smacked him before he could say more.

Eric stuttered so Donna answered for him while fixing her messy hair. "Eric was helping me pack my last few things for college, Mrs. Forman."

"Is that what they call it these days?" Hyde said and Jackie hit him in return.

"Oh, ok." Kitty turned and went back inside the house followed by everyone else, but when Eric went to go in Red stopped him and pushed him down onto a porch chair.

"You dumbass! Did you really think I thought you were helping Donna pack for college?" Red confronted his son.

Eric gulped. "Ok, that excuse was stupid but Donna came up with it. And why do you care about what we did?'

Red put a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Son, I could care less about what you and Donna did up there. I just don't want to see either of you get hurt. When you broke up for the first time you stayed in bed for days. When she went to California you didn't get out of bed except to go to the bathroom. When you left for Africa, Donna was heartbroken. Now that Donna's going to college I don't want to see you moping around because you're upset it didn't work out with you guys again."

Eric was dumbfounded. "Did those words really come out of your mouth?"

"Sadly, yes. I do have a heart, Eric, but I only use it when it's necessary. Now, you need to either go tell Donna that you can't be together or you better call her everyday when she's away. But I guess your going to choose the second choice."

"Yeah, but I was going to do that anyway," Eric answered. "Dad, I love Donna and I will do anything to make this relationship work. I promise."

"You really do love her."

"I kind of just said that."

"I know, but I still don't want you sitting around the house all week." Red looked down at his son who couldn't wait to get out of his seat. "Oh, all right. You can go."

Eric jumped out of his seat and ran into the screen door. Red looked at him sadly as he opened it and ran into the house.

Eric was greeted by a kiss from Donna. "Eric, even though I'm going to college I don't want it to mean us splitting up again. I think we should still stay a couple."

"I was just going to say that," Eric said back, kissing Donna again.

Hyde walked by and snorted. "Go get a room. Oh, wait, you already got one 10 minutes ago."

Eric turned to go follow Hyde but was stopped by Donna. "Ignore him Eric. If you could ignore him 3 years ago, you can ignore him now."

"You're right, I guess."

"I'm always right, always."


	2. Chapter 2: YOU'RE WHAT?

"Eric, you get your butt down here if you don't want my foot in it!" It was a week later and Eric had woken up to the sound of Red yelling up the stairs.

"What do you want?" He whined from his bed.

"Donna's on the phone," Red answered, an annoyed tone in his voice.

Eric jumped out of his bed, ran down the stairs, and pried the phone out of his father's hands. "Donna? I'm here, is everything all right?"

"No, it's not. Are you alone?" Donna told him, her voice a little weary.

Eric put his hand on the phone and turned to his dad, "Well get out of there." Red snorted and walked outside. "My dad's gone. What's wrong?"

"Eric, I don't know how to say this, but I have to. I... I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Eric shouted.

"Eric, are you okay?" Kitty asked from the next room.

"Yeah," he answered back meekly, returning to the phone. "Are you sure? Because last time..." his voice trailed off.

"Yes, this is different than last time. I took a test and I'm coming back home for the weekend to see the doctor. My dad already left for Florida, so do you think your parents would let me stay at your house?"

"They better be, considering you're the mother of their first grandchild, unless Laurie hasn't told us something. Anyway, you're more of a daughter to my mom than she is."

Donna took a breath of relief. "Thanks Eric, you're the best. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Donna hung up, leaving Eric speechless.

Eric walked into the living room, his mouth wide open. He stood in the doorway, not knowing what he should do.

"Eric are you sure you're okay? How about Donna?" Kitty asked, helping Eric to the couch.

"I... I don't know. Donna's coming home for the weekend to go to a doctor, is it ok if she stays here?" Eric asked, stumbling over his words.

"Of course it is, I'll go clean up Laurie's room now." Kitty hurried up the stairs, not knowing what else to say.

Eric's mind was going in circles. He loved Donna and would do anything to help her, but could he really take care of a baby? Donna had thought she was pregnant once before, but it was all just a false alarm. Was Donna pregnant for real this time? And if she was, how would he, Eric Forman of all people, take care of a baby? How would they tell their parents if she really was pregnant? Eric leaned back and thought hard. "If Kelso could do it, then I should be able to do it." Eric said out loud.

"What did Kelso do?" Red asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing," Eric mumbled under his breath, standing up and walking to the door.

"Something's wrong," Red said, getting up to follow his son. "Something's wrong with Donna."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Eric said, getting emotional. He slammed the door and headed down the street.

"Eric Albert Forman you get back here right now!" Red shouted from the doorstep.

Eric turned around and sulked back to his house. He was grown, but when he heard his full name, he knew he would get into huge trouble if he didn't listen. Once inside, Red was ready for a big talk.

"Now, you better tell me what's wrong with you and Donna."

Eric took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and then took another deep breath. "Donna's pregnant."

"What the hell did you do?" Red looked down on his son who had a worried expression on his face. "Don't answer that." Red slumped into his chair. "Is she sure? Or does she just think she is?"

"She took a pregnancy test and is coming to see a doctor this weekend, she's staying here."

"We'll sort this all out this weekend when she's here. But if she's not pregnant, don't try to knock her up for real."

"Trust me, I'll try my best. Just don't tell Mom." Eric said sheepishly.

"Trust me, I will. If I told her she wouldn't be able to keep herself from telling anyone." Red informed his son.

"Thanks, Dad." Eric turned and hurried up the stairs, not wanting to let anything else slip if his mom decided to appear at any moment. Once inside his room he locked the door and fell on his bed, tears coming down on his Spider Man bedding.


	3. Chapter 3: We'll Be Alright

The next day Eric woke up extra early (which was about 9 o'clock), excited to see Donna. After pacing up and down the driveway for 15 minutes and deciding to sit on the Vista-Cruiser, Eric was too nervous to notice a white taxi had pulled up with Donna inside. It wasn't until Eric had felt a tap on his shoulder did he realize that Donna was next to him.

"Donna!" Eric screamed. Wrapping his arms around her, Eric gave her a passionate kiss.

"Whoa Eric, calm down," Donna told him once the kiss had ended. "That's how we got into this mess."

"Oh, yeah." After a long pause Eric spoke again, "When are we going to the doctor's?"

"At 12, and did you just say we?"

"Yes I just said we," Eric answered back playfully. "I have to be a man about this, Donna. If you really are pregnant I have to take action right away."

Donna started to laugh hysterically and when she finally stopped she couldn't look at Eric without laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Eric asked, starting to laugh a little himself.

"You said that you have to be a man. But you are far from being a man."

"Ok, I've known that past events don't exactly show that I'm a man, but if I have to be a man, I will." Eric stated.

Donna once again started to laugh, but she stopped when she saw that Eric was actually being serious. "Fine, at least you're taking action for your actions. I wouldn't want to be one of those moms who doesn't even have an idea of who their baby's father is."

"I hope you know who the father is! Did you meet someone at college that you didn't tell me about?" Eric joked. He wrapped his arms around Donna and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "I told my dad, Donna, about you thinking you're pregnant."

Donna groaned. "Why? Couldn't we have kept this a secret for just a little while longer?"

"I'm sorry, it just, came out. Anyway, the last time this happened he said he wouldn't have minded a grandchild. It's better him than my mom. If my mom knew, most of Wisconsin would have already known."

"Ok, you're right." Donna agreed.

After a long silence, Eric spoke up. "If you are pregnant, what are you going to name the baby?"

Donna thought hard about it. "I've always loved the names Charlotte and Alexander. For the middle names we could use our parents' names."

"Charlotte Katherine and Alexander Reginald? I don't think so. Charlotte Midge and Alexander Robert don't sound good either."

"You're right on that one also. But let's just think about names if I am pregnant."

"What if you are pregnant, Donna? What are we going to do?" Eric questioned. "I'll have to give up my job in Africa and get a job here, I guess."

"Well, I'm not quitting college. But I know a girl who has a baby and she still lives there. I'd probably be able to do that." Donna thought.

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Eric said before sharing a kiss with Donna. "We'll be all right."


	4. Chapter 4: I Will Always Love You

**A/N: This chapter has references to the season 1 episode "The Pill." (I REFUSE to write disclaimers, so I'm just going to give credit where it's do.)**

Donna and Eric were now sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for the test results. Donna squeezed Eric's hand tight because she was too scared to do anything else. Finally the doctor came in and Donna squeezed Eric's hand tighter.

The doctor was a young woman and had a bright smile on her face, even when she saw the gloomy faces of Eric and Donna. "Ms. Pinciotti, you are indeed pregnant." She announced as soon as she walked into the room.

"I am?" Donna exclaimed, her grip on Eric's hand becoming tighter.

"She is?" Eric managed to say through all of the pain.

"Yes, just about a week, it seems. You won't be able to find out the gender or if it's just one yet, but we need to set up your first check-up. Does 3:30 on January 31st sound good?" The doctor asked, flipping through her calendar.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. Could we be alone for a few minutes?" Donna answered.

The doctor nodded and ducked out of the room.

"I... I can't believe it. When I took the test and it was positive I didn't want to believe it. But now..." Donna burst into tears and Eric pulled her close to him.

"C'mon, it's not that bad. When we were little you always told me you wanted to have a lot of kids. We'll be fine, trust me. We're both mature enough to take care of a baby, and don't crack any jokes about me not being mature." Eric reassured her.

Donna's crying turned to laughter, but she still clung to Eric.

"See? You'll be fine. We'll be fine. "Eric wiped Donna's tears with his sleeve."Having a kid won't be bad. You might not have wanted to have a baby this early, but everything will be all right. You just wait and see."

"Eric, you're the best boy friend ever. I love you." Donna told Eric.

"Well I try my best," Eric said.

Donna slapped him in the arm.

"I love you, too." He quickly answered.

~~~ . . .~~~

It was late that night and Eric and Donna were now sitting on the bed in Laurie's room contemplating how they would tell their parents Donna was pregnant. Eric had cheered Donna up that day by bringing her out for ice cream and to the park, but now they had to get down to business.

"I think we should tell my parents right away. If we tell them earlier on in the day, my mom will be fine with it by the end of the day. And during that time my dad can convince her that a grandchild won't be that bad." Eric thought out loud.

"I agree completely. I think we should call up my dad and tell him right after that. And then my mom." Donna told Eric.

Eric took a deep breath. "I never thought we'd have to do this the way we are. But I guess its better then telling them a minute before you goes into labor."

"Imagine that. 'Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Forman my water just broke. I'M PREGNANT!'" Donna said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Keep it down! My parents are right down the hall and I don't want them to find out this way." Eric explained, checking to make sure the door was closed.

Donna leaned back on the bed. "It would kind of make life easier if they just found out like that. At least we wouldn't suffer through having to say it to their faces."

"Probably... Well, I'm going to sleep." Eric answered. But before he left the room he gave Donna a kiss and said, "I will always love you, and having a baby won't change that."

Donna started to tear up as Eric left the room. She managed to get out, "I love you, too."

Curling up under the covers Donna thought about a time nearly 4 years ago. Two events happening that day would forever stay in her mind. The first one was when Jackie told her she was pregnant.

_ "So, is it true?"_

_ "Yes Donna, it is true. I am carrying Michael Kelso's child."_

_ "Jackie, you're a sophomore, how could you be so stupid?"_

_ "I'm a sophomore."_

Jackie wasn't even 16 when that happened, even if it was a false alarm. But she was turning 20 that February, and she really was pregnant. Would she be able to take care of a baby at her age?

Donna then thought about something that had happened later that day. She had decided to go on birth control pills so she wouldn't end up like Jackie. Her dad ended up finding out at the counter of the drug store with Eric standing right in front of him. It must have been really embarrassing for Eric. She didn't want Eric to know, let alone her dad, but they did.

Where were those birth control pills when I needed them? Donna thought throwing a pillow over her face. This could have been avoided!

But thinking about protection now wasn't going to help the fact that Donna was pregnant at barely 20.


	5. Chapter 5: Another 9 Months

**A/N:****Sorry I took so long to post this chapter! I've been working on another fanfic that'll be posted as soon as I finish it and I've been updating the past chapters. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

"You guys sure seem tired." Kitty noticed as Donna and Eric came down stairs for breakfast in the morning.

"We stayed up late talking," Donna said, rubbing her eyes and taking a seat at the table.

"I thought I heard you guy's last night," Red said, folding his newspaper on the table.

"Me too," Kitty remembered. "I thought I heard Donna say she was pregnant!" Kitty laughed.

Eric and Donna shared the quickest glance they could sneak and then played with the spoons in their bowls of oatmeal.

"Oh no," Kitty quickly sat down to keep from fainting. "That's why you went to the doctor yesterday."

Donna nodded without lifting her head.

"When did this happen?" Kitty looked to Donna and Eric who wouldn't answer her. "When?" Kitty demanded.

"New Years, Eric wasn't really helping Donna pack for college." Red answered, noticing Donna was getting emotional. "Eric told me why Donna was coming a couple of day's ago."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Kitty yelled at her husband.

"Of course I knew! It was very obvious what they were doing up in that bedroom, everyone knew except you and Bob. I forced him tell me what was wrong, because I knew something was wrong. I didn't put off asking what was wrong like you did. I may not be the best father in the world, but I am a good one when I need to be. I knew that if I told you about Eric and Donna you would have called up everyone you knew and told them. The last time this happened you couldn't resist telling me, Bob, and Midge." Red said back. That was when he turned around to notice that Eric and Donna had left the room.

"Where did they go?" Kitty hurried to the door that led to the living room. When she found Eric hugging Donna on the couch. I can't believe this," Kitty said, turning back to Red. "Our baby's going to have a baby."

"Eric's no baby," Red said. "He hasn't been for a long time."

"I know, I guess it's just hard for me to imagine Eric growing up." Kitty said with a sigh.

"As hard as it is to believe, Eric's a man. And I think he is going to prove that being there for Donna." Red took time to notice that his wife didn't look any better. "Well, we better go talk to them."

Kitty sighed again. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Kitty turned, swung the living room door open, and walked in, ready to face what was coming next.

Eric was still hugging Donna when Kitty and Red entered, but still kept his arm around her as his parents sat down.

Kitty took a deep breath and then spoke. "So, you are completely sure you're pregnant. Well, are you going to keep it?"

Donna turned to Eric and he gave her a nod. "Yes, we are."

"Does your college allow you to bring babies to school?" Kitty asked, getting down to the main problem.

"The baby won't be due until early September, when the new school year starts. I have my own apartment, so it's not like I'm living in the school dorms, but I'll have to find out if I can actually bring the baby to class." Donna said, as if she had it all planned out.

"We could always take care of the baby," Kitty offered.

"Kitty!" Red protested. "It's their baby, not ours!"

"So? It's our grandchild!" Kitty countered, turning back to pose a question to Eric. "What are you going to do about your job in Africa?"

"I'll have to give it up," Eric answered.

"But Eric..." Donna started to oppose. She knew how much Eric loved his job.

"No, Donna. I have to be here for you and the baby, and if it means getting a job here instead of Africa, then that's what I'll have to do."

"Oh Eric!" Donna said, wrapping her arms around Eric and giving him a large hug. Breaking free of the hug she said, "We better go call my parents now and tell them."

"We can call them for you, if you'd like." Kitty said, standing up.

"But Kitty!" Red tried to stop his wife.

Kitty ignored her husband. "Red, you can take Bob and I'll call Midge." Red groaned and reluctantly followed his wife out of the living room.

Donna rested her head on Eric's shoulder. "I can't believe this is actually happening. Sometimes I just wish I was still a kid and everything was simpler."

"Life is just going to get harder and harder, but we're going to make it through this. When the baby is born I'll move into your apartment with you and watch him or her while you're at school. I'll get a job close by and everything will be all right." Eric tried to reassure Donna.

"But how can you be sure of that? What if you don't get a job? How are we going to pay for everything?" Donna said, trying to fight back tears.

Eric stood up straight and took Donna's hands into his. "Donna, I love you. I'll love you no matter what, you know that. I'll get a job at Price Mart or even Fatso Burger if I have to. I'm going to do whatever I have to do to support you and our baby."

"Oh Eric!" Donna said once again. She lifted her head leaning in to kiss him. She was stopped short by Red yelling up the stairs from the basement. "I think my ad knows," Donna said, breaking away from Eric she stood up, hesitating a bit.

"It's ok," Eric told her taking her hand. "We'll make it through this together." After a short hug, Eric and Donna wasted no time to race through the kitchen and down the stairs, avoiding Kitty who seemed to have a much more relaxed Midge on the phone.

Once down stairs, Red held out the phone to Donna, shaking his head. Donna gulped and took the phone, her hands trembling.

"D... Dad?" She said, her voice shaky. She sat down, Eric doing the same, just as Red left the room.

"DONNA MARIE PINCIOTTI!" Bob shouted through the phone. "I can't believe you're pregnant!"

"But Dad..." Donna started.

"No buts Donna. I can't believe you got yourself into this mess again." Bob said back. His voice was firm and strong, quite unlike him. Donna knew he meant business. "Put Eric on the phone."

Eric jumped up as fast as he could but Donna stopped him, pulling the back of his shirt, and gave him the phone.

"ERIC FORMAN! I swear, if I could strangle you through the phone I would. How could you get my innocent little girl pregnant?" Bob yelled before Eric had a chance to say a word.

Donna grabbed the phone from Eric before he could suffer anymore ridicule. Eric breathed a sigh of relief and rushed up the stairs "Dad, I'm not as innocent as you think. I was the one who told him we should have sex. Not Eric. If anything it's my fault, even if Eric was there."

Bob took a deep breath and thought about it. "I guess your right. It's just hard for me to see my little girl grown up. But I'm going to have to live with it."

"Thanks Dad. But me having a baby doesn't mean that I still can't be your little girl." Donna told her dad.

"Well... I've got to go. Just keep me informed." Bob hung up and Eric came down the stairs and sat next to Donna on the couch.

"I just got off the phone with Midge." Eric said. "Surprisingly she's very cool with this."

"That's my mom," Donna said, stretching out over Eric on the couch. "I told my dad that it was my fault, so I guess we kind of have this sorted out, for now."

"We've got another nine months of sorting stuff out, Donna."


	6. Chapter 6: Not For Long

"It's the day before Easter, where the hell can Eric possibly be?" Donna yelled as she threw the basement door open and ran into the basement. "He said he'd be back one hour ago and do you see him here? I don't think so!" Pushing Fez off of the freezer, Dona grabbed a Popsicle stick and retreated to the couch next to Jackie.

"I think your baby problems are acting up again," Hyde told Donna.

"Steven, they're called hormones." Jackie stated, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, she's pregnant and that's one of the things that goes along with it."

"Throwing up is another one of them," Fez pointed out as Donna ran up the stairs, her hand over her mouth.

"Dona does have a point, though. When Eric decided to go back to Africa and finish his year, he told us he'd be back today at 10 AM." Jackie told Fez and Hyde.

"So what? He's an hour late; planes get delayed all the time. Donna needs to chill," Hyde said, leaning backing his chair and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"She can't, Steven. Donna's on an emotional rollercoaster for nine months and it's only going to get worse." Jackie sighed. _Why do boys have to be so clueless? _She thought.

"That's going to be fun," Hyde muttered under breath, though Fez and Jackie could clearly hear him.

"What's going to be fun?"

Turning their heads, Hyde, Fez, and Jackie found Eric standing in the doorway behind them. He set down his suitcases and opened his arms wide, ready for a hug.

"Eric!" Jackie and Fez yelled in unison, running to give Eric a hug. After it was over, Fez and Jackie both slapped Eric's arms.

"What was that for?" Eric shouted, settling into the lawn chair.

"For leaving for Africa without telling Donna, you son of a bitch!" Fez shouted, slapping Eric once again.

"And for arriving"-Jackie quickly checked her watch-"one hour and twenty three minutes later than you said you would. The mother of your child is upstairs puking her guts out and the most you've done for her in the past four months is go with her to a doctor's appointment she set up!"

Eric sunk deep into his chair. Just as he was about to say something, Donna walked down the stairs, wiping her mouth with the back of her jacket sleeve.

"Eric!" Donna exclaimed when she saw her boyfriend. Running towards her boyfriend, who was running towards her as well, she gave him a big hug, but avoided kissing because of her puke breath. "I'm so glad your back!" She broke free from the hug, slapped Eric's arm, and yelled, "How dare you leave me like that!"

"Donna, listen to me. I had to go back. How else would I be able to support you and the baby? Besides, the head of the program let me leave early with everything I would have if I stayed the full time." Eric quickly explained, helping Donna, who had become dizzy, to the now vacant lawn chair.

"So now what? Are you going to go to college?" Donna asked, not satisfied.

"They said I only needed three more years for schooling and since my going there was only to get my whole college paid for, I can go now." Eric answered, sitting on the couch's arm. "I can go to school with you and help with the baby."

Donna opened her mouth to say something, but was forced to close it when Jackie said something. "Can we please stop calling the baby 'the baby'? I want my goddaughter to have a name."

"First off, Jackie, we don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl. Second, we haven't picked the godparents yet." Donna countered.

"Well what names do you like?" Jackie asked.

"Donna likes Charlotte and Alexander and I like Leia and Luke." Eric said with a smirk.

"Why is everything about Star Wars with you, man?" Hyde said. Everyone was taken aback because they had forgotten he was there.

"I actually love to name Luke," Donna butt in.

"At least I know exactly what my kids are being named." Jackie said in a matter of fact way.

"So what are we naming our children?" Fez questioned, getting interested.

Jackie was stunned. "Who said I was having kids with _you?"_

"Well we are dating." Fez said as if no one else knew.

"We haven't even had sex yet."

"We could start now." Fez leaned in to kiss Jackie from his spot next to her, but was stopped by her hand.

"Don't go barking up that tree, man. One minute you both are fine and the next she wants you to propose." Hyde broke his way into the conversation.

"You were going to." Jackie pointed out.

"Not until Kelso walked in to your hotel room wearing nothing but a towel around him." Hyde exclaimed.

"You wouldn't let me explain!"

"I saw enough to explain it all."

"No, Steven, you didn't. You were just too stubborn to listen to what I had to say. You jumped to conclusions and got yourself married to a stripper who was married to someone else!" Getting emotional, Jackie stormed out of the basement.

"I thought she was over that," Hyde murmured.

"Apparently not." Eric stated the obvious.

"Maybe she's still in love with Hyde." Donna thought aloud.

"She's in love with me!" Fez yelled.

"Fez, Jackie just denied ever wanting to have kids with you. I don't think she loves you." Hyde tried to say kindly.

Fez held his head in his hands, not wanting to believe what he was told.

"Now that we know Jackie's in love with you, the only question now is if you love her." Eric told Hyde.

"No way, man." Hyde shook his hands in front of himself. "There is no way I can be in love with that rich, popular, conceited… beautiful, kind, amazing girl." Hyde covered his face with his hands. "I can't believe I stooped this low."

"Aww, you looove her." Donna said, accenting the word love.

"She's _my_ girlfriend!" Fez shouted, running out the door.

"Not for long, buddy," Hyde vowed under his breath. "Not for long."


	7. Chapter 7: GOD Day

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_April 6__th__, 1980-Easter_

_4:12 AM_

_Location: Eric Forman's House_

It was early in the morning and Eric woke up hearing creaks out in the hallway. Thinking it was just one of his parents, Eric rolled over to notice the empty spot next to him.

After a huge debate just a few hours before, it was decided that Donna would be aloud to sleep in Eric's room with him. Kitty protested it from the start, stating it wouldn't be right. Red told her the worst had already been done. Finally, Kitty gave in, allowing Eric and Donna to retreat upstairs.

Eric got up, found his way through the dark, and headed down the hall. He found the bathroom empty, but heard more noise coming from downstairs and decided to go that way. Once Eric was downstairs, he found no trace of Donna, but could hear the faint sound of crying. Eric hurried towards the basement, the sound of crying getting louder as he went.

"Donna are you ok?" Eric asked, running down the stairs.

Donna lifted her head from her spot on the couch. She pushed away strands of her blonde hair to reveal her tear streaked face. "Do I look like I'm ok?" Donna managed to say, her voice cracking.

Eric sat down next to Donna, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. "What's bothering you?"

"Everything," Donna sighed. "Some nights I can barely sleep. I stay up thinking how I'm going to pay for the baby, how I'll make it through school how we will work out."

"Eric squeezed her tight. "It'll be all right, trust me. I'm going to look for a job this week and over the summer I'll go to community college here. I'll move into your apartment in Madison with you and help you with the baby while we go to school. We'll be able to graduate together in three years and everything _will _be okay." Eric tried to reassure Donna.

"You said that before and it still doesn't make me feel better. What if nothing works out the way we planned?" Donna's tears multiplied and wouldn't stop.

Eric wiped away Donna's tears and hugged her close. "We will still be fine. As long as we're together, we'll be fine."

Donna smiled; somehow she knew Eric was correct.

~~~ . . . ~~~

Eric and Donna were woken up five hours later by the sounds of Kitty working busily downstairs.

"Does your mom always start cooking Easter dinner at 9 in the morning?" Donna asked, trying to block out the sounds.

"If you think this is early you should come over during Thanksgiving when she starts cooking at five. I thought you already knew that." Eric answered, stumbling out of bed.

"I guess I was just in a daze for the past twenty years." Donna replied, still staying in bed.

"Come on, Donna. It's already nine thirty, everyone is probably wondering where we are." Eric told Donna, pulling on her arm.

"They'll be fine. It's not like they haven't been to your house before." Donna rolled over so she was facing the windows.

"That's true, but just think of what could be happening down there. Jackie and Fez are probably fighting and Hyde is most likely trying his best not to interfere." Eric tried to explain while pulling a t-shirt over his head. "Anyway, my mom is going to drag us to church in an hour, so we might as well get up."

Donna groaned and stood up.

"Now that's the spirit," Eric smiled, helping Donna out the door and down the stairs.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Kitty was flipping through a cookbook. She lifted her head to find Donna and Eric heading towards the basement.

"You two come back here." Kitty told them. Once they were in front of her, she asked, "What makes both of you think you can come downstairs at nine thirty on Easter?"

"We were talking really late into the night, Mrs. Forman." Donna replied.

Kitty considered this and decided it was a good enough answered. "Your friends are downstairs and have been looking for you for the past half hour."

Eric shot Donna an "I told you so" look and darted won the hall, Donna close at his heels.

Upon arriving downstairs, Donna found that Eric was right once again. Jackie and Fez were in the middle of a heated fight and Hyde stood sheepishly at the back of the room. Donna and Eric retreated back there with him, interested to see where the fight would go.

"Why don't you want to have kids with me?" Fez demanded.

"Fez, I'm 18. Having kids is far out of my mind!" Jackie shouted.

"Well don't you want to have kids when you are older?"

"Of course I do!"

"With me?"

This made Jackie think. Hesitantly, she said, "I…I don't know.

"Why don't you know?"

"I'm still a teenager. If you can't accept the fact that I don't have everything planned out then...then we should break up."

The room went completely silent, even Jackie was taken aback by her own words. Fez broke the tension by saying, "Your stuff will be waiting for you in the hall. Good day, Jackie." Fez made his way too the door, opening it before Jackie stopped him.

"But Fez!" She started, tears already streaming down her face.

"I said good day!" Fez slammed the door.

Donna ran forward and gave Jackie a hug before she could say anything. Eric and Hyde soon joined her.

"Where am I going to live now?" Jackie sobbed, sitting on the couch and resting her head on Donna's shoulder.

"You could move into my apartment, I have a spare room." Hyde offered.

Jackie considered this, but shook her head. "Thanks, Steven. But I don't think that would be a good idea."

Hyde nodded in agreement and sat down in his chair.

"You could live here." Donna gave a suggestion.

"Nooooo. She is _not _living here." Eric objected.

"Why can't I?" Jackie questioned.

"Because you're…," Eric had to choose his words carefully. "You just can't!"

"She has no where else to stay, Eric. At least ask your parents." Donna tried to convince him.

"What do you want to ask?" Kitty asked as she came down the stairs, a basket of laundry under her arm.

"Nothing!" Eric was quick to say.

"Jackie and Fez broke up and now she needs a place to stay." Donna stepped in.

"You could always stay here," Kitty said, much to Eric's dismay.

"But Mom-" Eric started.

"Thank you, Mrs. Forman." Jackie thanked Kitty, truly grateful.

"It's no problem, dear. You practically live her anyway." Kitty pointed out. She turned to go back upstairs, but turned back around to the group. "We're going to church in half an hour, you better get dressed." She nodded towards Donna and Eric's clothes.

"I better get going," Hyde mumbled, trying to make a run for it.

Kitty grabbed the hood of Hyde's sweatshirt and pulled him back. "You and Jackie can come with us."

"But we're not dressed for church." Hyde tried to back out of it.

"Eric and Donna can loan you clothes."

"But Donna only has maternity clothes." Jackie pointed out. "Anyway, I wouldn't want to wear any of her lumberjack clothing she had to before."

"My clothing was nice!" Donna tried to defend herself.

"Girls, it doesn't matter. I'll go see if Laurie left something." With that, Kitty marched up the stairs, not letting Hyde and Jackie leave.

"I don't want to wear that slut's clothes." Jackie said, utterly disgusted. "Besides, her clothes are even worse then yours, Donna."

"Well thanks." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Then what are you going to do when you have to sleep in her bed?" Eric asked.

"I'll sleep in Steven's old room." Jackie gave a quick answer.

Before anyone could say a word, Kitty came down the stairs. She held a knee-high, black dress with a butterfly design and a wide collar. "This should fit you," Kitty gave Jackie the dress and hurried back upstairs.

Jackie groaned when Kitty was out of earshot. Though, when she gave the dress a better look, her face expression changed. "Hey, this is mine; I wore it to that Todd Rundgren concert we went to."

"We went to that concert almost five years ago, how do you remember that?" Eric asked, baffled.

"Jackie remembers everything. She could tell you the dress she wore when we had…" Hyde's voice trailed off as Jackie glared at him.

As for where Laurie got the dress, no one had an answer and no one would have an answer for everything that would happen that day either.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Not Over Him

Church was boring, as usual, for everyone. Well, everyone except Kitty who made each one of the kids shake hands with the pastor before they left. After being squeezed together for an hour and a half, the gang was happy to get back to the comfort of the Forman's basement.

"That was the longest hour and a half of my life!" Hyde exclaimed. He sat in his chair, tossed his jacket onto the floor, and loosened his tie. "How do business people wear suits everyday?"

"Air conditioners, that's how." Eric answered, coming in behind him and flinging himself onto the couch.

"Try being pregnant and wearing a dress that barely fits you," Donna complained as she and Jackie came in and stood by the door.

"What about me?" Jackie whined. "I'm the one that's wearing a dress I wore when I was 14. It barely even fits."

Kitty's voice interrupted their conversation, "Eric! Steven! Red needs your held in the garage!"

Eric and Hyde shared a 'What does he want now?' look, simultaneously shrugged their shoulders, and headed outside.

Jackie and Donna moved away from the door, allowing them to leave, and sat down on the couch.

"Could my dress get any smaller?" Jackie groaned as she tried to pull it down. "I think every guy between the ages of 15 and 24 in the church was checking me out when we walked in."

"Especially Hyde," Donna remarked.

"Steven? No, he's over me." Jackie shook her head.

"Jackie, are you serious? Every conversation I've had with him in the past few months always start with him saying how pretty you are and ending with him saying he regrets what happened in the past year."

"Does he really still feel that way?"

"Of course! Why else would he offer you the empty room in his apartment?"

Jackie took a moment to think and sighed. "I don't think I'm over him either."

"Well there's a shocker." Donna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes while doing so.

"Donna, I'm serious. I think I dated Fez just to prove to Steven that I could date other people also." Jackie confessed. "In the beginning I really like Fez, though along the way I stopped. I guess I just stayed with him to make Steven jealous."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Jackie stared into space. "I don't know, I really don't know."

~~~ . . . ~~~

Easter dinner was like most holiday meals in the Forman house. Kitty said Grace; Eric commented on how Laurie wasn't there (again); and Red promised to stick his foot into Eric's ass if he didn't shut his mouth.

"Where's Fez? I though he was coming to eat here." Kitty questioned the kids, Hyde no where to be found

"He's going to the Kelso's for dinner. But Kelso was supposed to stop by here later, so he might come then." Donna answered, piling her plate high with food.

"I better leave before then," Jackie murmured under her breath.

Red asked a question this time, "Where did Steven ago."

"He left an hour ago, but didn't say where he was going." Eric responded as he stuffed mashed potatoes into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days.

As if on cue, Hyde walked through the dining room door and slipped into the seat next to Jackie, the only empty one at the table. "Sorry, I had to take care of a few things." He removed his glasses and stuck them in his pocket.

"It's fine, just as long as you're here now." Kitty replied. She turned to Jackie, "What's going on with you? Moving in and all."

"I'll have to go pick up my things after dinner at the apartment. I w as hoping I could stay in Steven's old room."

"That shouldn't be a problem. We'll just have to move a few boxes around."

"I'll bring you to get your things." Hyde spoke up.

"That'll be great. I really appreciate it, Steven." Jackie seemed relived. _At least if Fez is there I'll have someone to watch my back,_ Jackie thought to herself.

Suddenly, the front door opened and the voices of Kelso and Fez could be heard. Kelso appeared in the doorway first. He held his daughter Betsy in his arms and Brooke stood behind him. "Hey, guys! Long time no see!" He shouted, bothering his daughter a little.

"Oh, if I would have known you were coming early I would have set up more seats." Kitty instantly got up and started for the kitchen.

"Oh it's fine, Mrs. Forman. We already ate," Brooke said back.

"Steven and I were just leaving. Take our seats." Jackie grabbed Hyde's hand, slipped past Kitty, and ran out the back door, just as Fez showed up. Once they were outside, Hyde and Jackie could hear the faint sound of Kitty shouting at them to finish their dinner.

"Ignore her. I don't want to see Fez anyway." Jackie said as she took her seat in the front of the El Camino.

"Jackie, you can't hide from Fez forever. Just like you couldn't hide from me or Kelso when our relationships with you ended." Hyde tried to explain. He got into the car, pulled out of the driveway, and turned a corner.

"I know I can't. I just need some time away from him." Jackie stared out the window. _I didn't want to break up with you, _she thought.

The rest of the car ride went on in silence. Hyde pulled into the apartment parking lot where he lived as well as Fez. Jackie did not say a word as she and Hyde got into the elevator. She only spoke once as Hyde pressed the elevator button for floor 4.

"Steven, Fez's apartment isn't on the 4th floor."

"I know." Hyde smirked.

Jackie groaned while trying to figure out what Hyde in mind. For the twentieth time that day she played around with the bottom of her dress trying to make it magically get longer.

"That dress looks good on you." Hyde said as the elevator doors opened.

"You think so? It feels really weird on me. I guess that's because the last time I wore it I was 1 dress size tinier, 2 inches shorter, and half a cup size smaller."

"Hyde grinned and moved his eyes toward Jackie chest. "I forgot about that last part."

"Yeah right." Jackie rolled her eyes and folded her arms to prevent Hyde from looking. "Can you just hurry up so I can get my stuff?"  
"Calm down, I just need to get something." Hyde found his door, fumbled with his keys, and managed to get the door opened.  
"Where's the bathroom?" Jackie asked in an impatient tone.

"It's the second door on your left." Hyde turned toward the kitchen while Jackie headed down the hallway.

Just as Hyde reached for something in the fridge, Jackie shrieked with glee and excitement.

"Steven!" Jackie screamed as loud as she could. "Why did you do this?"

Hyde appeared in the doorway and admired what he had done. Before Easter dinner, he had moved all of Jackie's stuff from Fez's apartment and placed it in his spare bedroom.

"I did it because I know you wouldn't be happy at the Forman's. Kitty and Red are great and all, but with everything that's going on with Eric and Donna I know you wouldn't enjoy it."

"That's not the real reason, is it?"

Hyde took a deep breath as he thought of what he was going to say. "Jackie, when I broke up with you it was on an impulse. I was so angry I got married to a stripper who I didn't even love. I wanted to kill myself every time you even mentioned Fez, let alone see you with him. Everyday I realized that I made a huge mistake and I was determined to get you back."

Tossing her purse on the ground, Jackie flung herself into Hyde's arms and planted a kiss on his lips. She could feel a few tears coming down her face.

After a few minutes of continuing as they were, Hyde broke it off. "We have to get back to the Forman's."

"Can't we just stay here?" Jackie pouted.

Hyde fought hard to beat his urges. "C'mon, we can rub the fact that we're back together into Kelso and Fez's faces." Hyde picked up Jackie's purse and handed it to her.

Jackie smiled as she followed her once-ex-boyfriend out the door. For the first time in more than half a year she knew she was doing the right thing.


	9. Chapter 9: Anniversary

**Author's Note: I'm super sorry for this long update. A lot of things have been going on in my life since I wrote the last chapter and was having a writer's block for this chapter. The end of this chapter ends on somewhat of a cliff hanger and that story line will be continued in another story that will be written as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_May 18, 1980_

_1:55 p.m._

_Location: Eric Forman's Basement_

Donna paced the basement floor, checking her watch every second that passed by. Currently it was 1:55 and Donna was awaiting the arrival of Kelso and Brooke's 1 year old daughter and Eric who would be babysitting Betsy with her.

_Where could that dumb bastard be?_ Donna thought. _If Eric is this late to a babysitting job, how late is he going to be for the birth of our baby?_

At that moment Eric burst into the room, allowing the afternoon light to stream in. "Donna, you'll never believe what just happened. Fez and I were at The Hub and-"

"Tell me later, you dilhole. Kelso and Brooke are going to be here any second and I don't want to screw this up." Donna said back, shooting Eric a 'Don't mess with the pregnant woman' look.

"But Donna-"

"Just shut up and sit down."

Sheepishly, Eric followed his order and took a seat on the couch.

Donna crossed the floor one last time, shaking her head as she did show, and then sat down next to Eric. "Sorry, it must be the hormones. I just want everything to be perfect when we're babysitting Betsy."

"Donna, not to burst your bubble or anything, but this is Kelso and Brooke we're talking about. Kelso could care less where we take care of the baby and Brooke… well, she's just crazy to stay with Kelso in the first place. As long as someone sensible is taking care of her baby, nothing else really bothers her." Eric stretched his arm behind Donna, pulling her close to him.

"I know I just want to make it up to Brooke because the last time we babysat Betsy we kind of lost her."

"Well I'm sorry Kelso had to choose the day we had a do-it-day plan to volunteer us to babysit her."

Donna laughed, gently placing her hand on her stomach. "Well we don't have to worry about that now."

"Eric! Donna!" Kitty yelled down the stairs. "Brooke just called and said she's not bringing Betsy over today."

Donna groaned. "What do we do now? I was kind of looking forward to this."

"Well we could go out and celebrate our anniversary," Eric thought aloud.

"That's not for another week."

"Donna, four years ago today you kissed me on the hood of my new, well, old, car after the Todd Rundgren concert. And I thought it was the man who forgot these things." Eric laughed

"You're not a man, Eric," Donna teased.

"Oh I am we're just not on _that _anniversary yet."

"Shut up!" Donna slapped Eric's arm.

"That's a nice way to treat the father of your child."

"Just come 'ere." Eric leaned in for a kiss, but just as he did so Fez came running in through the door.

"Eric, don't get her pregnant more than she has to be!" Fez broke the two up. With a huge smile on his face, he directed a question to Eric, "Did you tell her yet?"

"Tell me what?" Donna's face went white as if she was about to be told she was pregnant all over again.

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't-"

"I'm back!"

Eric and Donna's eyes shifted towards the door where a tall red-head walked through the door-Donna's little sister.

"Tina!" Donna screamed, running toward her 18 year old sister. Still holding onto her sister, Donna said, "You're home early."

"Donna, I graduated two weeks ago," Tina answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wait a second," Eric stood up from the couch. "Tina you told me you were still in school."

"I'm going to college next year, Forehead."

Eric sulked back onto the couch after hearing the nickname Tina called him when they were kids."  
"Tina was the foreign exchange student who went to my country," Fez announced.

Eric turned back to Donna and Tina. "You told me she was going to a boarding school in California."

"We could only tell a few people and that's what we told our parents so they wouldn't freak out," Donna quickly answered.

Eric sighed. "So what country was it?"

Tina shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10: It's Time!

**Author's Note: Here's the beginning of the end. I actually wrote this chapter, along with the next, a few weeks after I wrote the first chapter. Enjoy!**

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_August 24__th__, 1980_

_9:55 AM_

_Location: Eric Forman's Basement_

"I can't believe the baby isn't here yet," Eric told Donna as he came out from Hyde's old bedroom. He held a box of dishes for the new apartment he and Donna would be moving into in September.

"Me too, but the baby isn't due until the thirty-first." Dona reminded Eric from her spot on the couch. "And technically 9 months is officially over on the first."

"But most babies aren't born on their exact due date, right? The baby could be born at any minute." Eric said as he brought empty boxes out from behind the shower curtain.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Donna agreed. Just as Eric began to climb the stairs she said, "Uh, Eric, I think it's time."

"Time for what?" Eric asked, walking around to Donna. "We just had breakfast a few minutes ago and we don't have anything else planned-"

"My water just broke!" Donna interrupted Eric who looked a bit puzzled. She grabbed his hair, "The baby's coming you dilhole!"

"N-n-now?" Eric stammered, breaking free from Donna.

"Yes now! Go get your parents!" Donna ordered.

Running as fast as could, Eric hurried up the stairs and into the living room where his parents sat.

"I'm having a baby!" Eric shouted as he threw the living room door open.

"We know that," Red said, his eyes still on his newspaper.

"No now! Donna's in labor!"

"Donna's in labor?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yes! Come on!" Eric demanded, running back down the stairs to find Donna breathing deeply.

"Eric hurry!" I can't wait any longer." Donna told Eric, carefully getting up from the couch.

"W-what should I do?" Eric asked meekly, trying to find things in the messy basement.

"You can start by not asking that question." Red said, following Kitty down the stairs. "Then you can let me put my foot up your ass for asking that question.

"Now is not the time for that!" Donna screeched.

"You can start the car, Eric," Kitty told him while taking Donna's hand and leading her to the door.

Eric nodded and ran outside, still a little worried. After all, this was his first child and he didn't want to mess anything up. _Breathe, Eric, breathe,_ he told himself. Following his mother's orders, Eric timidly pulled the Vista-Cruiser keys out of his back Jean's pocket and started the car just in time to help Donna into the backseat.

"Red you can drive," Kitty told her husband.

"Why can't Eric do it?" Red whined like a little kid.

"Because his girlfriend is going into labor, that's why." Kitty said, taking her seat in the front.

Red grunted, but without asking anymore questions, he got into the car, pulled out of the driveway, and headed toward the hospital.

After hitting practically every red light along the way, Donna was getting antsy. "Mr. Forman, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but, CAN YOU MAKE THIS DAMN CAR GO ANY FASTER?" Donna shouted over her pain.

Not wanting to make a pregnant woman anymore angry than necessary, Red hit the gas pedal as hard as he cold and sped away.

"It'll be okay," Eric told Donna. He stroked her hair with one hand and her stomach with the other.

Donna smiled upon the gesture, while taking deep breaths that Kitty instructed.

Upon arriving at Point Place Hospital, Donna was rushed into a room-without Eric-leaving him, Kitty, and Red in the waiting room.

"I'll call Hyde and have him call everyone." Eric announced to his parents, heading to a payphone.

"I'll call Midge and you call Bob," Kitty ordered Red.

Red grunted a bit again, but made his way to another phone.

"Hyde? Yeah, it's Eric." Eric spoke into the phone a little uneasy.

"Hey, Forman, what's up?" Hyde's voice was relaxed, just as laid-back as he was.

"Donna's in labor." Eric answered.

"Really? That's cool. Congrats, man." Hyde's tone changed a little, but was still laid back.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Hyde, be serious. I need you to call everyone and have them come to the hospital."

"Ok, Ok." Hyde replied. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Hanging up, Eric found his way to a chair. He took a deep breath, leaned back, and closed his eyes. Today he would become a dad; it was hard to wrap his mind around. Soon he'd be holding a baby boy or girl in his arms; _his_ baby boy or girl. _Wow, time's gone by fast, _Eric thought.

It certainly had. Eric and Donna had been through so much together in the past 5 years. Even the past year had been so event full.

Eric daydreamed longer. Though, it was more memories than dreams. Their first kiss; the prom; their first time; when they broke up; getting back together in California; getting engaged on top of the water tower; the pregnancy scare; the wedding being canceled; leaving for Africa; breaking up; coming back on New Year's; finding out Donna was pregnant. It was all so surreal.

Eric came-to just in time to hear Hyde ask, "Forman, where's Donna?"

"W-what?" Eric rubbed his eyes to find Hyde, Jackie, Fez, Tina, and Kelso-along with Brooke and Betsy-standing in front of him.

"He said where's-" Fez started.

"Fez, he knows what Steven said." Jackie told her now ex. "Now, where is our godchild?"

"What makes you think you're going to be the godparents? Maybe Brooke and I will be picked." Kelso questioned.

"Michael, you know that it doesn't matter." Brooke, said shifting Betsy from her let hip to her right.

"It could happen. Hyde and Jackie are already Betsy's godparents. Why should they be the godparents to Eric and Donna's baby?" Kelso countered.

"It's their choice, not ours." Brooke replied.

"Mommy, Daddy, stop." Betsy said in her tiny, year and a half old voice.

"Guys, Betsy's right." Eric broke his way into the conversation. "Anyway, the baby hasn't been born yet and Donna and I haven't even thought about godparents yet."

"Well you better. Look at who's coming." Hyde nodded in the way of a doctor that was walking towards them.

"Mr. Forman, it's time." The doctor said pulling on plastic gloves, making Betsy cringe at the sound.

Eric turned around to his friends-no joined by his parents-before leaving. "I'm going to be a dad!" He yelled, even though he was still a bit nervous. With a huge smile on his face, and a bunch of shouting from his friends, Eric walked into the hospital room to see the birth of his first child.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to this crazy world

_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_August 24__th__, 1980_

_10:45 AM_

_Location: Point Place Hospital_

"What should we name her?" Eric asked. The doctors had left the room, leaving Eric and Donna alone with their brand new baby daughter.

It took Donna a moment, but she came up with an idea and whispered it into Eric's ear.

Looking into the small face of the baby in his arms, Eric smiled and said, "Hi, Charlotte Faith. I'm your daddy." After a brief pause he turned to Donna and said, "She has red hair just like you used to have."

"Maybe I'll dye my hair back." Donna answered.

Eric shook his head. "No, you're perfect, just the way you are."

Donna blushed and took Charlotte from his arms. "Quoting Billy Joel, aren't we? You should go tell everyone."

"I guess I have to." Eric got up and made his way to the door, managing to get another look at Charlotte before he left.

"Did Donna have the baby yet?" Kitty yelled, running up to Eric.

"No, Mom. I just decided to leave her while she's giving birth to my child." Eric said sarcastically which didn't hold up well with Kitty. "It's a girl!"

"Congrats, man." Hyde managed to break through to the front of the group to shake's Eric hand and pat him on the back.

Jackie made a run for it towards the door, but, before she could break it down, Eric hurried past her to Donna's side.

After the room was filled, and Jackie had been told three times to back away, Eric and Donna finally allowed Kitty to hold her first grandchild.

"Hi sweetie," she whispered softly. "I'm your grandma. When you get older I'm going to teach you how to cook and how-to knit and how to-"

"Whoa, Mom, we don't want her to end up like you." Eric cut in, taking Charlotte from Kitty.

"Mr. Forman you should hold her next," Donna suggested to Red.

"No, it's all right. Let everyone else have a chance." Red protested

"But Dad, she's your grandchild." Eric insisted.

"Eric, it's fine." Red said firmly.

Ignoring this, Eric placed Charlotte in his father's arms. Instantly, Red changed his attitude.

"Hi, sweetheart. This is your grandpa talking to you. You have really great parents, you know that? You have a very beautiful mother and someday you're going to grow up to be just as pretty as her."

"Aww, Red, that's the nicest thing you've ever said," Kitty cooed, kissing Red's cheek.

"Well, she's my granddaughter and she deserves to know the better side of me." Red said, handing Charlotte off to Jackie.

"Oh she's so cute! She really does look like you Donna." Jackie examined. When Donna didn't answer, Jackie looked toward her bed to realize Donna had fallen asleep.

"Let her sleep," Brooke said. "I know when I gave birth I felt like sleeping for days.

"I think I know another time when you could have slept for days," Kelso threw in, earning a slap in the arm from Brooke and a laugh from Betsy.

"Eric, what are you naming her? Might I suggest a name from my country?" Fez offered.

"Fezy, man, the names from your country-wherever the hell that is-are way too long," Hyde told him, trying to take the baby from Jackie who wouldn't give in.

"Anyway, we already named her,"

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Charlotte Faith."

"That's so sweet," Jackie said, finally handing Charlotte off to Hyde. "Now the only question is are we the godparents?"

"Well, Donna and I gave it a little thought, but I think we're definite."

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison again.

"Jackie and Hyde."

"Yes!" Jackie grabbed Charlotte from Hyde and swung her back and forth. "Did you hear that, Charlotte?" Steven and I are going to be your godparents along with Betsy! When you're old enough I'll bring you both shopping and to the beauty salon and to, well, every place that makes little girls beautiful!"

"And I'm going to teach you how to play sports since your daddy obviously can't," Hyde added.

Getting annoyed, Eric took Charlotte from Hyde saying, "I think that's enough excitement for one day."

"Michael and I have to leave anyway," Brooke said, leading Kelso out of the room.

"Red and I will go get things ready for you at home," Kitty told Eric as she and Red both left as well.

"What about you guys?" Eric asked Jackie and Hyde.

"We're going shopping for the baby," Jackie answered.

"No we're not," Hyde objected.

"Yes we are," Jackie grabbed the collar of Hyde's shirt and pulled him out of the room.

"Welcome to this crazy world, Charlotte." Taking note of the time-11:11-Eric closed his eyes and made a wish. Opening his eyes he placed Charlotte on Donna's arms too try and wake her up, took something out of his pocket, and held it behind his back.

"What did I miss?" Donna asked, finally waking up. Without an answer from Eric she asked, "What's behind your back?"

Eric stepped closer to Donna and took a deep breath. "Donna on my way to Africa, I thought I was doing the right thing, but I realized I wasn't. All I could think about was you and how I shouldn't have let you go. Then when I came back you got pregnant and it wasn't just about us." Eric paused to look at Donna who nodded for him to go on. "I've loved you since, well, forever. Before I went to Africa you asked me how you were going to survive now that I wasn't going to be twenty steps away from you, and you were right. That's why I'm here to ask you this." Eric got down on one knee took the ring box out from behind his back and asked, "On our fifth anniversary can I do the honor of becoming your husband?"

**Author's Note: Well that's the end and it's been a long time coming. I hope you're satisfied with where this story went. Following this story will be a short one-shot about the first night home with Charlotte and another one you'll just have to wait to read…. Thanks to everyone who has read my story and for all the reviews.**


End file.
